Badgers and Snakes: A Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy Fanfiction
by electricgumdrops
Summary: So I guess this fanfiction is a little different from others. It's actually just the story of my Cedric (I used to rp Harry Potter) and an old friends Draco Malfoy. The way the events of the roleplay unfolded actually got me inspired to turn the roleplay into a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Encounter

* * *

The typical Saturday morning started just the way it had always started off, typical. Cedric Diggory awoke in his Hufflepuff dorm in a rather particular mood. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about today was different. After laying in bed for another couple of minutes he finally decided to get up and get ready. He wasn't quite for what, however. He was glad that his friends were early birds, because he didn't want to be bothered by the overwhelming crowd of people today. Once he was dressed and his hair was slightly brushed he dragged his feet sleepily out of the dorm and down to the common room, scanning around to make sure no one could jump him for conversation. Once he saw that the couple of Hufflepuffs, that had lingered behind, didn't seem to notice, or care, he was in the room, he quietly slinked past them and out of the common room. The halls were empty, except for the few ghosts that popped up here and there, and it was just the way Cedric liked it. Contrary to popular belief Cedric disliked being around a lot of people. The sun beamed down through the windows as if smiling at him, beckoning him to come outside and shower in its rays. And it seemed his feet had decided to listen. He was just about to exit when a sudden conversation caught his interest. It was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. '_Curious…_' He thought to himself as he walked in the direction of the bickering voices, curiosity was obviously his weakness.

Cedric didn't know what he was expecting to see when he finally reached the two. He wasn't even sure why his curiosity cared so much for this situation. There was just something in him that told that he had to be there. He didn't even to say anything. Draco was, as always, happy to make any situation worse than it already was. "Diggory. What do _YOU_ think about girls?" Draco asked in a nonchalant matter. For the next half an hour the two went back and forth over their unpopular opinions about girls, while Hermione stared in disgust she really was a bit cute when she was wound up like that. "I'm going to go before I get any stupider by listening to the two of you." Hermione snapped, walking off in a gust of anger mixed with love. She may have found them annoying but there was no denying that Hermione enjoyed the company of the two. It had to be better than Harry and Ron, right? Draco and Cedric watched as Hermione flicked them off in the distance and turned a corridor, smiling at the other in satisfaction as if they had just won a huge war against an evil troll. "You've got quite the opinion on girls, Diggory. What would Cho say if she heard you speaking this way?" Draco's eyes glistened with curiosity as they studied Cedric. Draco knew Cedric, not because the two were friends secretly, or because Cedric was engaged to one of the most famous seekers of all time Viktor Krum, or even because their dads got along, no, it was simply because of Cedric's popularity. But Cedric was a Hufflepuff. A pretty boy. Perfect in everything he did, he was a threat. So Draco paid him no attention, the boy was too goody two shoes and caring for his taste. So apart from today, and a couple of Quidditch matches, they had never interacted with one another. There was never a reason. However when Cedric didn't come off as what Draco had assumed him to be, it left a little impression on Draco and it only proved the old saying '**You know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you and me**.' "She would probably just nag, as usual. That's why I had to kick the bitch to the curb. I would rather someone Avada me before having to listen to another one of her BORING stories about things that I don't even care about." Cedric replied with a chuckle. He wasn't normally so rude about other people so openly but because this was Draco Malfoy, and Cedric knew Draco probably didn't care anyway, he didn't hold back. "Ah shit. I forgot I had Quidditch practice. See ya around, Malfoy." Cedric said quickly before Draco could register what he had only just said seconds before, with that he was gone. Leaving Draco alone. Draco watched in silence as the Hufflepuff hurried off in the opposite direction. Something inside of Draco Malfoy stirred that day. Whether it was a good or bad thing, only time could tell. Whatever it was made him follow Cedric, like a metal to a magnet.

Draco sat silently, almost invisible, in the stands, watching the Hufflepuffs practice. He crystal blue eyes observed how much more different things were being a Hufflepuff. They were so carefree and happy with each other…it almost made Draco jealous. Almost. Draco wasn't here to watch the giggle fest, he was here to watch Cedri. He wanted to know a little more about him. He was…interesting. He figured if another came asking him what he was doing he would just say he was sent out here to spy on them by Snape. Draco's eyes followed Cedric's every perfect movement. They boy really was flawless. It was no surprise Viktor Krum had chosen him to be his soon to be. Remembering this Draco's eyes squinted "Hmmph." He grunted softly, watching Cedric catch the snitch for the 15th time in a row. The match was over all too quickly. "Great. Now what am I suppose to do?" He thought outloud to himself, making his way out of the Quidditch field and casually strolling by the boys locker room. Maybe if he was lucky he could catch a quick glimpse of Cedric…"What am I doing?" it was only then that Draco realized he probably looked like he was interested in the guy. The very thought made his insides churn. "I'm clearly too bored for my own good." With that he was off in the direction of the school.

While in the showers Cedric had decided that he would take some nice relaxing time over by the great lake. If no one came to bother him with something before hand. Lucky for him, they didn't. There was always this one particular tree Cedric enjoyed sitting under. He didn't know why he loved the tree so, he just did. He called it '**The Tree of Secrets**' because whenever Cedric had a lot on his mind he would sit under it and think about his problems with his eyes closed and it felt as though every single one of them was being lifted from him and unto the tree. "Don't worry old friend. I'm not here to burden today. I simply missed relaxing underneath your cool shade." He whispered, picking up a couple of pebbles and skipping them into the lake. Meanwhile Draco was only half way to the gigantic castle when he took one last glance over at the boys locker room and spotted Cedric walking toward the lake…alone. He just couldn't help himself. Again like metal to a magnet Draco found himself being pulled in Cedric's direction. What was it about this Hufflepuff that made Draco so interested? Maybe this was his chance to find out. As he walked he watched Cedric sit down and make himself comfortable. '_What am I going to say?_' He thought to himself with every step he took '_Why am I so worried about this? This shouldn't even be this hard. Is he talking to a tree? The boy is as mental as Luna if he is.'_Draco's mind raced with thoughts while on the outside he looked as carefree and calm as ever. "Mind if I join you?" He asked when he finally reached Cedric. Draco's voice was surprisingly careful, it was as if Draco Malfoy was trying not to say the wrong thing to scare or anger Cedric, it only made Draco even more upset with himself.

Cedric looked up at him with those almond colors eyes and innocent smile, "I don't mind." He replied in his usual friendly tone. For some reason Cedric didn't find it odd. He found it completely normal for Draco to be there with him, underneath the tree that held all of Cedric's secrets and wishes, maybe it was something in the air. He continued to skip pebbles in silence. Draco watched each pebble skip along the lakes. He watched the ripples of the water change the course of the steady stream. His eyes slowly made their way to Cedric's figure. That's when he spotted the ring on Cedric's finger. Again his eyes squinted, as if trying to figure out what he felt about the situation, but should he care? This only made Draco's war with himself even bigger. Draco could no longer contain himself, it was like word vomit, "Do you love him?" He blurted, only to regret it shortly after. But he was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't going to admit that it had been a mistake to ask. "Yeah, but I'm not _IN_ love with him." Cedric replied while he continued to skip pebbles. Draco's eyes widened in horror, he edged himself closer to Cedric. After all such topics should be spoken in secrecy, "What do you mean you're not in love with him? You're going to marry him! How can you love him but not be in love with him? That doesn't make sense. Aren't you scared?! You're going to be with him for the rest of your life…." Draco couldn't have stopped the questions of unexpected concern even if he had tried. Maybe Cedric held the answer to Draco's own love problems. Maybe this was why he felt so attached to this Hufflepuff who had only been a mere Quidditch enemy up until a couple of hours ago. Cedric chuckled softly at Draco's questions, turning around to face him and jumping a little. He hadn't expected to see him so close to him. He could practically taste Draco. " Just because I am going to marry him, it doesn't mean I am in love with him. Not everyone gets married because they are in love, Draco. Most people get married because they love and care for the person and eventually they do end up falling in love. That's me. I love the guy because he treats me with respect and he cares for me. Why wouldn't I marry him? I'm happy. In the future perhaps I will fall in love with him. Or not. Who really know. I have no reason to be scared. Whatever happens…happens." He spoke casually, calm. Draco's eyes softened a little. He had never thought of love in that sense, but Draco was brought up a lot different from Cedric was. It seemed that the answer Cedric had given Draco was exactly perfect, because for the next couple of hours the two talked about everything and anything underneath that tree. They shared stories, laughter, joy, a little anger, secrets, everything. With every passing second Draco knew he was falling for him and vise versa. "So when do you two plan to get married?" Draco asked, leaning back on his elbows for support. Cedric frowned a little, "Tomorrow." He replied softly, not looking at the other. "Tomorrow?!" Draco blurted a bit louder than he should have. Suddenly the time was very late and suddenly Draco had some place to be. "I..have to go. Take care. Good luck with your wedding." Draco stood up and began to walk away but not before turning around and saying,

"You're alright, Diggory."

It's funny how love works. One minute you're on clouds and the next minute you're walking on broken glass. Cedric had spent the night tossing and turning, he couldn't get Draco out of his head. He didn't think it was possible to fall for someone so quickly. What had taken Viktor and himself years of doing, took a couple of hours to happen with Draco. But there was no denying it. Cedric had fallen in love with the boy. As odd as it sounded. He knew it was love, because only love would have found him in the situation he was in right now. Which was inside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a confused Draco, an hour before his wedding.

"You said you wanted to talk…?" Draco asked nervously, trying to keep his voice calm. '_What is going on? Why is he acting so weird? Is this normal? Why does he have to look so adorable when he is in the middle of what looks like a break down? Maybe its wedding gitters…._' His last thought made a sharp pain run from his stomach to his heart. He was about to open his mouth to say something when suddenly Cedric had spoken and the words that tumbled out of Cedric's mouth might as well have been a spell to stupefy Draco because that is exactly what they did.

"I'm calling off the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2: The Toilets

Chapter 2

The words that had just left Cedric's lips were like bricks hitting him in slow motions. They continued to rattle around in Draco's chaotic mess of a brain, poking and engraving themselves. After moments of lingering silence, and Draco staring at Cedric with wide eyes of ocean blue waves crashing everywhere, he was finally able to speak, " I'm not the best person to talk about this with." His voice was soft, shaking, it gave away the inner turmoil Draco was feeling. Even at a time like this, a time so completely messed up, Draco managed to get Cedric to fall for him more. "You are." Cedric began, in a strong toned voice, stepping closer to the Slytherin, "I wanted you know, in case I end up doing this. I might end up getting killed for it, you know. Viktor isn't one you want to mess with." It was true that Viktor Krum was a very unpredictable person. He was possessive of Cedric. He had muscles, but the boy lacked just a little brain. However that never stopped Viktor from getting fierce and dirty when he needed to be. But for whatever Cedric was starting to form with Draco, he would endure anything Viktor wanted to throw their way. "You don't have to, if you're happy with Krum." Draco replied, giving Cedric a tight hug, "I don't expect you to…Whatever. This is all so complicated, isn't it? And he wouldn't kill you Cedric, he loves you." He watched Cedric, his blue eyes filling with curiosity at what the Hufflepuff before him might do or say next. "Yeah, I know. He is so excited about this. I didn't even help with anything, I only picked out my suite. And even that I didn't want to do." Cedric frowned, sighing softly, "I feel horrible about it, but what can I do? I wasn't ready for this. Though I have to admit that I never thought much about it until you came into my life." He admitted softly, pressing a little kiss onto Draco's forehead. "I feel for you, Cedric. I wish I could make this easier for you, but whatever I do, I'm making it harder. I can not kiss you, I can't touch you, but then if I…ignore you, well I can't." He sat himself down rigidly, "Onle you can do what's right by yourself." There was a long pause between the two for a couple of moments. Draco swallowed hard, sitting himself on a seat in one of the cubicles in the abandoned girls toilets, which Moaning Myrtle likes to haunt. He needed time to think and here, though Cedric was just outside of the cubical over by the sinks, he felt he could do just that. All he needed was just a little moment to himself, to think about what was being said to him.  
It wasn't in Draco's nature to get himself emotionally invested in anything, much less anyone, that wasn't him or his family. He had a mission he was born to do, whether Draco liked it or not, and it was a mission that did not allow failure. What was troubling Draco more was that it was Cedric Diggory his blasted heart had decided to set itself on. A Huffpuff out of all the houses. It was enough to drive his father mad if he just knew, which Draco knew would end up happening sooner or later. Outside of the cubical, over by the sinks, Cedric was having his little mental break down. He had lost himself in thoughts about how much of a traitor he was being right now. He never would've expected this from himself, it made him question everything about himself. Who was to say Cedric wouldn't pull the same thing with Draco if they got together? Perhaps Cedric was just as heartless as Voldemort himself. Maybe he deserved to be alone forever. Perhaps this was all part of Draco's plan to destroy another innocent soul, maybe that's what made him linger about at the tree. "Oh Merlin." Cedric whispered, shaking at the thought. He felt himself becoming weak at the knees, his eyes tearing up from regret and confusion, everything was starting to spin. Before Cedric knew it he was crying out, "Myrtle, get ready for a boyfriend!" He lifted his wand to his head and closed his eyes. Instantly Draco was out of the cubical he had been sitting in and behind Cedric. "Don't you fucking dare, Cedric." He said in the calmest voice he could conjure up, his jaw tensing with anger at what he was about to do. Cedric turned around, his wand falling to the floor. His body filled with a mixture of emotions ranging from happines, confusion, and finally anger. He was happy Draco was there, confused as to how he had even forgotten the boy was there, and angry because Draco had told him that in the end only he knew what was right for himself. And now he was trying to stop him. "And if I do?" His words came out filling the space between with pure rage, but in reality he was relieved that Draco cared so much. "It's just two simple words, Draco." He nonchalantly pointed out, bending down to pick up his wand. Draco swallowed his anger back, realizing he wasn't truly angry at him, just overwhelmed, over emotional as it dawned on him that Cedric was serious with the curse. He stepped towards him slowly, watching him carefully, studying his every movement and facial expression. Once he was sure Cedric wasn't going to say anything else, he tried to speak very calmy so as to not push him over the edge, "Please put the wand away." His crystal eyes darted between Cedric's hazelnut ones, his crystal blue eyes screaming out, pleading for him not to do anything drastic. Cedric clutched his wand harder as Draco got closer, but once his eyes caught the pleading in the Draco's eyes Cedric sighed softly and loosened his grip. "Why do you want me to live? I am literally running out of time to do anything and I can't stop it." He sighed, his clutch returning to his and wand he tried to back away from Draco. But instead he ended up bumping into a sink behind him, "I am literally going to lose you in not even ten minutes, and I don't know what to do."

There were a great many things one could say about Draco from just hearing his name. Being thoughtful wasn't one of them, so his next actions came to a surprise even to himself. "If I have to lose you, if you have to marry Krum. I don't mind. He lifted his shoulders weaking, managing to smile, because it was all the energy he had left. "As long as you're safe." He whispered, bringing his hand up to place on the one clutching the wand. He tried to softly being the hand down, his heart beating fast from the fear of what he might do. Cedric's heart fell like an anchor into an endless sea torment mixed with love, and he dropped his hand down. He looked into Draco's eyes, "Bloody hell…" He cupped Draco's cheeks with both hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss, turning him around to lean him against the sink. Their lips moved in time with each other, Draco's heart matched the fast rhythmic movements of Cedric's heart, each brushing of their lips was a spark being shot through each of their spines. The kiss broke apart too soon for each other their liking, Draco was the first to speak. " Cedric…" He breathlessy whispered, "Go. Just go. He's waiting for you. Please." He voice grew hoarse with the lump in his throat. Every word he spoke were like knives into his heart, and his breathing had become difficult. Cedric's heart sank even lower, if possible, into the sea of mess and love he felt for the boy before him. He sighed softly and nodded at Draco's words, making his way over to the doorway, "If only you would stop this, Draco. But I guess there is no point, huh? I'm just a Hufflepuff not worth the fight, and Viktor would kill us all. Literally. He's got such an anger on him. And a world without Draco Malfoy? That's just not right. We need you around to pick on us, jerkyface." He lightly teased the other, trying to make some light out of this dim situation before them, chuckling softly, "I'll always love you, Draco. Always." With that the Hufflepuff left the bathrooms, leaving Draco in a state of confusion and regret.

The wedding had gone off with very few complications. Seamus, being good friends with Cedric and Viktor, ending up going and blowing up just a couple of things from excitement. Neville laughed as he sat beside Fred and George talking about how plants could be useful to their products to come. Everything was perfect, at least on the outside, and Viktor had gotten his wish. He married Cedric that day, but little did both of them know just what was in store for them. Hours later, after the guests had come and gone, Cedric was found laying in bed with Viktor. He had managed to convince Viktor that they should wait on sex, mainly because Cedric didn't want to be touched by anyone that wasn't Draco, and because Viktor had gotten himself too drunk at the reception he agreed. Cedric decided to talk a walk out on the Hogsmeade streets to distract himself. He had been walking along the lonely streets of Hosmeade, it was late and a bit chilly. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of his life, but it might as well have been his funeral. He was far too conflicted to ever feel like he would be able to truly smile again without wanting to drown himself in regret. He had been walking for Merlin knows how long when his eyes fell upon the pub. He stood in front of the door, reaching out to open it, but instead of going inside he decided against the drink and continued on his little walk to nowhere. It was when he turned the corner that his eyes fell upon a figure that made him freeze in his track. Draco. Without giving him much of a warning, or even allowing his mind to try and convince him otherwise, Cedric's voice had decided to speak up, "A bit past your bedtime, don't you think?"


End file.
